¿Por qué?
by Luka-sama
Summary: Naruto se pregunta el por qué de muchas cosas, como el por qué su novia llego amarlo cuando era un perdedor.


_Ustedes siempre aman que escriba de Naruto. Así que aquí les traigo una pequeña historia._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **¿Por qué?**

Cuando eres pequeño te preguntas muchas veces…¿Por qué?...sobre casi cualquier tema existente para un niño. Ya saben es un nuevo mundo que descubrir e un infante siempre necesita saberlo todo, cada pequeña experiencia de aprendizaje, es grande y sorprendente en sus ojos.

Naruto no tuvo padres.

Algo que se preguntó por muchos años, sin muchas respuestas hasta que fue necesario. Ya saben, sacrificarse para salvar a la aldea y a él mismo, supuso bastante información en su momento.

Naruto se preguntó siempre por qué no tenía amigos en su infancia.

El demonio en su interior fue una respuesta bastante sutil en su adolescencia para descubrirlo.

Otra pregunta frecuente en su adolescencia era por qué Sakura no podía amarle, también por qué no podía derrotar a Sasuke.

Ellos tres tenían su historia obviamente, solucionada, arreglada y creciendo con el tiempo.

Para Naruto la vida no es fácil, tiene que luchar mucho más que otros y superar pruebas casi no humanas. Por eso una parte infantil de él piensa después de la guerra, que no existirían muchas preguntas que no pudiera responder.

.

Pero las hay. Porque a pesar de su crecimiento como ninja, había una parte de él que a veces era como la de un niño.

.

Sentimientos.

Sobre todo…Hinata.

.

Después de enamorarse de la chica, salvarla de un maniático de la luna y comenzar una relación estable…las dudas llegan a la mente de Naruto, en gran multitud y con sentimientos muy pesimistas, pero en su defensa, nada en su vida era suficientemente bueno como para que ahora llegara a no cuestionarse, porque una de las chicas más adorables y lindas de la aldea se fijaban en él. Vale que era famoso, popular y con admiradores, pero Hinata aseguraba su amor era desde niña.

¿Por qué?

No lo entendía.

Por qué una chica como Hinata, se hubiera fijado en su etapa más perdedor de él.

Por qué no buscaba a un mejor chico, alguien con modales, de clase alta y esos estúpidos refinados que siempre le coqueteaban.

Por qué lo quería a él.

Era a veces olvidadizo, no tenía tanto dinero (curioso ya que era el héroe de las cinco naciones ninja) no tenía modales al comer y además le faltaba un brazo.

No tenía sentido.

Hinata se merecía mucho más que él. La princesa del clan Hyuga se merecía un chico atento, amable, que supiera tratar a las chicas, atractivo y que fuera un caballero.

Él en cambio…bueno…podría mejorar varias áreas.

No tenía sentido.

¿Por qué?

.

—¡Naruto!—la voz de Hinata una octava más alta le hizo volver del mundo de sus pensamientos.

Giro a todos lados, recordando que ambos estaban en su departamento, comiendo un poco de ramen y viendo una tonta película. Viendo como ahora pasaban los créditos, supuso que su excursión a su mente pesimista, había durado más de lo que debería.

Noto la mirada preocupada de su novia a su persona y sonrió nervioso.

—Lo siento me distraje—murmuro por bajo algo avergonzado.

Claramente no queriendo discutir eso con su novia, preocupado que ella viera la luz y descubriera que habían miles de mejores opciones de novio que él.

Un chico algo torpe, con sentimientos inestables por su trauma de infancia y que de relaciones sabia apenas de libros prestados por Sai.

Una no tan buena referencia.

Pero al final Hinata solo suspira, porque sabe que él no está listo para esa charla.

Naruto se extraña cuando esta pasa los brazos por su torso y de un pronto a otro esta con la cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica. Esta no dice nada cuando comienza acariciar su corta cabellera, como si supiera de sus inseguridades y solo quisiera tenerlo más cerca.

Entonces él siento que se puede romper.

Porque se sentía débil, como si toda su vida volviera a pasar frente a sus ojos y tuviera ese temor.

De despertar de un bello sueño.

—¿Por qué?—se le escapa contra su voluntad.

Hinata parece confundida, claramente sin entender la pregunta que para él significa millones de posibilidades, donde su mayoría no son buenas.

La chica alza la vista como si meditara una respuesta.

—¿Por qué no?—responde su pregunta con otra.

Naruto frunce el ceño ante esa nueva visión, sin querer admitir que todas sus preguntas, un por qué no, simplemente no tiene validez. Hay muchas razones para que Hinata no lo ame, al igual del por qué él no debería ser feliz.

Pero Hinata sonríe de forma cariñosa.

Como si eso fuera suficiente para mantener a su corazón optimista unos cuantos minutos.

Le regresa la sonrisa a Hinata.

—¿Por qué no?—repite para sí mismo, pensando que esa frase le gusta.

¿Por qué no lo amaría?

Se preguntó si Hinata pensaría esa pregunta, si tendría una respuesta…pero era mejor.

Le gustaba eso, que Hinata lo amara, también le gustaba en vez de preguntarse el por qué, solamente disfrutar el hecho.

Solo vivir el momento.

Aprovechar esos instantes y guardarlos como fuego ardiente en su memoria. Entonces por primera vez en varias semanas, siente un peso menos sobre sus hombros y se relaja sobre el regazo de su novia con una sonrisa tranquila, que ella imita poco después.

.

Otro por qué para agregar a su lista.

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido al estar al lado de la chica?

Pero la respuesta era fácil.

Porque la amaba.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber por ahora.

 **Fin**

 _Estos dos son súper fluffys y los amare siempre._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
